Advancements in available sensor technologies allow for improved safety systems for vehicles. One such improved system is an arrangement and method for detecting and avoiding collisions. This type of system is referred to as a driver assistance system. Driver assistance systems can include sensors located on the vehicle to detect an oncoming collision. The systems may warn the driver of various driving situations to prevent or minimize collisions using any number of available warning systems. Furthermore, driver assistance systems can provide specialized warnings for any number of conditions that could potentially lead to a collision. For example, alerts may be provided for lane departure warnings, forward collision, warnings, blind spot detection, etc.
Existing warning systems typically provide either an audible warning, a dashboard/windshield mounted visual cue, or a combination of the two. The dashboard/windshield mounted visual cues assume that the driver is attentive and forward facing. In cases where the driver is not attentive, or is looking elsewhere, the dashboard/windshield mounted visual cues are ineffective.